


Before the Calendar turns

by RunaLiore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami only have three weeks until they have to return to rebuilding Republic City and helping the new states of the former Earth Empire establish themselves. They've already laid out their plans and they're almost ready to set out for the Spirit world, but first they need to finish packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Packing and Unpacking

“Sleeping bag, some gauze, flashlights… Korra, do you think we need mountain climbing gear?”

Surrounded by enough camping gear and survival supplies to last a year, Asami carefully packed away all the things she thought they might need when they went into the spirit world. From the far corner of her bedroom, Korra looked over the giant stacks of survival gear and answered with a wry smile.

“I don’t really think we need to worry about climbing mountains… we can get through most places on foot for the most part.”

“I know, I’m just really excited,” Asami said, beaming, “To be honest, I really wasn’t sure if we’d really be able to leave the city so soon. It’s just been three days since the Earth Empire’s invasion and I was worried we’d get caught up rebuilding before we could take a break like this.”

“Yeah…” Korra set her backpack down and stared through the nearest window at the ruins of Republic city, “I was worried too, but the United Forces and the old Earth Empire troops have been making great progress clearing away the damage, and Raikou says it’ll be at least three weeks before we’re ready to start rebuilding.”

Smiling again, Korra looked at Asami and her whole body seemed to sigh, as if she was suddenly lighter and the stress in her shoulders was gone. “Between that and returning power to the new states in the Earth kingdom, we might not get a chance like this again for a long time. You know…” Korra paused, smiling softer and glancing away, “I’m just really glad we’ll have some time alone together after everything’s that’s happened.”

“Yeah. This will be nice,” Setting her pack down, Asami stretched her arms out over her head and took a step closer to Korra, “I haven’t had a chance to spend as much time with you as I wanted to with everything’s that’s happened. We made it through so much since you came back, even though it’s all over now it feels like we’re still trying to catch our breath…”

There was a slight, dull crack in Asami’s smile and her voice trailed away. She couldn’t be sure, but Korra had a feeling she knew what was on Asami’s mind… although, even if she was wrong, she couldn’t stand back and do nothing when Asami had that look on her face.

“Hey,” Korra took a single step and paused, “Are you feeling okay? I know it hasn’t been that long since you lost your dad… we can wait a few days if you need more time. I don’t want to rush you.”

“No, it’s alright,” Lifting her head, Asami turned to the window and Korra quietly stepped up beside her.

“Things just happened so fast that it took me a while to wrap my head around it, but I think I’m okay now. Honestly, I already mourned the loss of my father once… People have told me that I should just remember him how he was when I was young, or remember his sacrifice, but no matter how hard I try I can’t help but remember everything. When he tried to kill me three years ago, I really felt like my father was gone forever and in a way, I think he was. Even if he had survived I don’t think I would’ve really had my father back and I think he knew that too. It’s… complicated, but since he admitted that he was wrong, it’s been easier to work through everything.”

“Asami…”

“Hey, don’t worry about me,” Asami’s eyes softened and she brushed her hair back behind her ear, “I’ll be okay. Right now, I just want to focus on our trip to the spirit world and taking it easy for a while.”

Gingerly, Korra raised her hand and let it rest on Asami’s shoulder. “If you ever need to talk about it though, or about anything, you can come to me any time. I know it’s not much, but if I can help at all…”

“Thanks,” Asami touched Korra’s hand and then held it in her own, “You’ve already helped me so much. You’re really sweet.”

Asami didn’t notice her other hand moving at first. She was staring at Korra and Korra was smiling back, like she had her arms spread wide open ready to catch her if she fell. By the time Asami realized what she was doing, her free hand was already stroking Korra’s cheek and brushing the hair away from her face. Asami could feel Korra’s cheeks burning under her palm and she felt her own face flushing as they breathed in time together. When Asami could feel her heartbeat rattling her ribs, she pulled her hands away and stepped back.

“Oh, I – ”

“Oh wow,” Korra breathed a bit heavy and looked around the room, scanning every wall for something that she apparently didn’t find, “It’s this late already. I should get back to Air Temple Island, I just remembered Pema said she’d make some snacks for us to take into the spirit world, I should probably hurry up and get those,” She backed up, stumbling over her own pack and still blushing like a wildfire, “So I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

Snickering as she tripped into the hall, Asami waved to her and watched Korra run downstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Asami sighed and her shoulders sank as she walked back to the window and pressed her hand against the glass. The sun was almost set now and Republic city was washed in a pale blue haze that blurred the edges of the mountains into the sky. Seeing her own flustered reflection, she laughed at herself and shook her head out.

“Wow, I feel like a kid. I can’t remember the last time I got that worked up so easily.” She pressed her forehead to the glass and cupped her hands around her eyes, but she couldn’t see anything clearly in the dim twilight. Her fingers were tingling and she could still hear her heartbeat, though by now it wasn’t from touching Korra’s cheek so much as Asami’s growing anticipation. Leaning back, a wistful smile spread across her lips and she looked toward the glow of the spirit portal.

“Korra, I hope you know how much this vacation really means to me… how much you really mean to me… I just – ”

Asami froze. In the window, she could see Korra staring wide-eyed, stopped mid-step as she leaned over the threshold and reached for her staff near the dresser. Although Asami had never before wondered what a steam engine felt like when it overheated, just then she was pretty sure it she had a good idea.

“Oh, um, hey,” Korra laughed awkwardly, her face still warm and red, “I forgot my staff, can’t fly without my staff, haha… so, see you tomorrow!” Korra snatched her staff and hurried down the hall and outside and while she flew to Air Temple Island, Asami crossed the room and opened her closet door. As she looked through her wardrobe, she folded her arms together and grinned.

"I think I know exactly what I need to pack now..."


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Korra heads into the Spirit World with Asami and she can't get to sleep. She probably should have realized this earlier, but it turns out that thinking about kissing Asami Sato for the first time can make you pretty nervous.

In just four hours, Korra was supposed to wake up, meet Asami outside the spirit portal, and start their vacation together. For the whole night she’d been fidgeting and rolling around in bed, trying everything she could think of to get to sleep while Naga whined quietly and offered her paw. Korra did get to sleep once for just about an hour, but she had this dream about Asami playing under a waterfall in her pajamas and _that_ wasn’t helping her relax. Dousing her face with ice water, she hopped out of bed and watched the spirit portal glow through the cracks in her curtains.

“I hate this. Just let me sleep,” Her eyes were drooping and her hair was frazzled and tangled all around her face. Groaning, she dropped back onto her bed and squeezed her pillow against her stomach.

Up until now, Korra had everything planned out very carefully… okay maybe not carefully, but she did have a plan. As soon as they got into the spirit world, Korra was supposed to take Asami’s hand while they were staring across the plains and tell her exactly how she felt and she’d be smooth and confident and completely charming. Then, lifting Asami’s chin up and looking down into her eyes, Korra would smile and they’d kiss and it would be incredible. Now that she had dark rings under her eyes and her nerves were failing her, Korra started to wonder if just blurting everything out this early was really a good idea.

“Alright, calm down… I just have to tell her first thing in the morning.” Determined, Korra clenched her fists and rolled onto her side. When thought about Asami’s face though, Korra felt her arms wobble like jelly and her stomach fell like lead. Falling onto her back, she swallowed hard and groaned.

“No, this is a terrible idea! What if it’s too soon? What if I just come out and say it and she feels like I’m rushing her? It’s just the first day, what if she feels like I’m pressuring her and I make her uncomfortable for the rest of the vacation? Oh my god what If I make things awkward and I ruin her vacation!?”

Korra might have mumbled that last part louder than she thought and she heard Naga stirring beside her. It didn’t sound like anyone else heard, but just to be safe Korra shut her door and sealed up the window. It was a safer bet than trying to just keep quiet and say it all in her head; she’d been trying that this whole time and it wasn’t really working out for her so far. After clutching her stomach and trying to keep it from jumping around so much, she sighed and grimaced at herself.

“I just really, really, really want this to work out.” She moped like that for about two seconds before she bolted upright and furrowed her brow.

“This is stupid. I can’t believe I’m getting so messed up over this, Asami clearly likes me, a lot. That’s obvious, right? I’m just overthinking this.” She nodded to herself, confident and resolved for all of a few heartbeats before flopping back against the wall.

“But what if she just wants to take it easy for a while? What if she doesn’t want to deal with anything serious right now…”

Korra’s lips twisted up into a nervous lump and then all at once flattened out as she punched the bed and grunted.

“Screw it, I’m thinking too hard about this. I’ll tell her in the morning.”

Before she could change her mind again, Korra tossed her blankets aside and buried her face in her pillow. She fell asleep almost at once.

 


	3. The First Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami step through the portal to the spirit world and they both embarrass themselves in the best way possible.

Finally, after all their packing and preparations were complete, Korra and Asami laced their hands together and stepped into the spirit world. Or at least, Korra stepped into the spirit world. Asami lost her footing and tripped right away. Fortunately Korra caught her and held her steady until she got back on her feet… which took a bit longer than either of them expected since Asami paused abruptly on her way up, holding her face just an inch away from Korra’s. Her eyes fluttered slowly and with a warm, almost reckless smile, she kissed Korra on the cheek before she pulled away.

“Thanks. I didn’t know the spirit world would be so… floaty.”

Korra said something after that, something simple and slight along with an awkward laugh that Asami didn’t hear at all. The moment she had her balance back and looked around, her eyes overflowed with the light of the spirits swarming overhead and the sparks flying from the reeds swaying at her heels.

As she stared wide-eyed at every spirit and plant and stone in sight, Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and smiled. “Korra, this is amazing! It’s beautiful!”

“Yeah…” Korra felt a small lump in her throat as her mouth hung open. She had the start of a breath on her tongue but when Asami turned back and took Korra’s other hand, she choked.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here.” Asami slid her hands around Korra’s shoulders and hugged her tight. Leaning into her, Korra grabbed Asami’s waist and the two of them stayed like that for just a few seconds longer than either of them expected. When they pulled away, Korra tilted her head down and immediately bumped into Asami’s chin.

“Ow,”

“Oh my god, Asami I’m so sorry,” Korra looked up frantically and found Asami giggling at her.

“It’s fine, really, I was just surprised,” With a sly grin, Asami lowered her eyes and leaned in, “Is there something on my neck or did you just forget I was taller than you again?”

“Ah, No,” Korra blushed, “I mean you don’t have anything on your neck. Actually, I was just – wow I did not get enough sleep for this. Asami, I really want to kiss you, a whole lot of times. Wait, that sounded better before I said it,”

This whole time, Asami had been slowly collapsing onto Korra’s shoulder trying to keep herself from laughing and now, she finally couldn’t hold it back. As she gathered herself up again, she kissed Korra’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“You weren’t kidding, you really didn’t get any sleep last night, did you?”

Bashful, Korra laughed at herself and glanced away. “Not really.”

They were a little shy at first, meeting each other’s eyes slowly and sliding their hands down each other’s backs. Korra could feel both their heartbeats against her chest and she closed her eyes, and then for some reason Asami stopped.

“Wait, is this really okay?”

Korra blinked, confused, “You mean kissing me?” A huge, haphazard grin crossed her face, “Yeah, definitely.”

“Are you sure?” Asami’s brow flattened out and she looked troubled, “I asked Pema about it the other day and she said that if you kiss the Avatar in the Spirit world then the release of energy could cause explosions and… and there’s no way she would know that. Pema…”

She frowned a bit and Korra laughed, and soon they were laughing together and Korra could feel Asami’s breath on her lips. Despite her plan to dip Asami dramatically and make their first kiss spectacular and romantic, Korra forgot all of that and leaned up as Asami pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. It was a little off center at first, and then a little clumsy, but the remarkable thing about kissing is that after you do it with someone for about twenty or thirty times, you start to get pretty good at it. It reminded Korra of the two of them in a way… It wasn’t exactly what she expected and at first, they were kind of clumsy around each other, but now Asami was so precious to her that she couldn’t bear to let go even for a second. On top of that, kissing Asami was even better than Korra had imagined and she had done a _lot_ of imagining.

By the time they finally pulled away from each other, they were both out of breath. Backing away, Korra took Asami’s hand and led her along into the forest with a huge, smug and satisfied grin on her face.

“Come on, there’s so much I want to show you! Three weeks won’t be nearly enough time.”

Asami laughed and hurried along behind her. “Okay, lead the way Avatar Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D   
> Oddly enough, I don't really think this is what would happen post-finale. I really wanted to write some silly fluffy mutual pining stuff, along with a lot of blushing and kisses. More realistically, I think Korra and Asami would probably get together before their vacation and that they'd probably have their first kiss before then too, so that when they get into the spirit world it's pretty much just running around having fun and making out and cuddling a lot. Looking back it would've been nice to write this as an AU since the fluff and pining was the point but overall I think it's kind of cute.


End file.
